An Unexpected Change
by Mariainthemiddle
Summary: Bella waits for Edward to get back from hunting when new girl Victoria visit her house. She's a little irked about a certain something and Bella's life takes a Turn for the Worse. Who knew Vic was a Vamp! Post Twilight. New Moon and on never happened
1. An Unexpected Change

**After Twilight. New Moon plot never unfolded. I actually think I have some good ideas for this one so I hope I get feedback. PLEASE REVIEW & I'll do a happy dance! Oh and I'm open to suggestion so if you have any ideas you want me to consider then let me know, I want to give you guys a story you will enjoy. **

* * *

An Unexpected Change

_Chapter 1_

It happened so fast. Out of nowhere. I didn't see it coming. If I had to name each emotion they would be. Curiousity. Confusion. Shock. Terror. Agony.

I was sitting at home, alone, flipping through channels faster than Charlie running to the kitchen when I tell him we are having his favorite dinner. Edward was off for a couple hours to do some hunting. There was a knock on the door, but it opened before I could move. It was the new girl at school. Victoria. She arrived last week finally ending my title as "the new girl." I only had one class with her, P.E. Which also happened to be the only class I didn't have with Edward. This being the case, I needed someone to talk to. I needed a distraction from the embarrassment attached to such a class. I befriended this shy, redheaded girl, while everyone else steered clear. There was definitely something different about the girl, and I could tell Edward didn't really like her, but I felt for her. I was in her shoes, after all, just last year.

"Hey Victoria. Umm, so you found the house alright, then." She had a slight frown upon her face as she came and sat next to me. I continued flipping channels but asked curiously, "Is something wrong?" I felt kind of awkward, and didn't want to take my eyes away from the television screen. I barely knew Victoria, and it seemed like she really wanted to talk about something important. "Are you okay?" I asked, since she didn't answer my first question.

"I'm…upset." She said. Her eyes tightening a fraction.

"Well…do you want to tell me about it?" Her mood intrigued me. I continued flipping the channels in an act of nonchalance, but I was slightly nervous, I didn't know why. There was a long pause.

"A few month's ago, my boyfriend was killed." I was confused and shocked at the same time. In a way it felt good that she trusted me enough to divulge this, but at the same time, I had inherited Charlie's awkwardness about heart to heart talks. Only with Edward did this sensation recede. So, naturally, I was at a loss for words.

"I'm so sorry to hear that…it's terrible. I, um. I can't imagine how hard that must have been for - for you."

"He was murdered." My heart started racing and I finally stopped flipping through channels to look at her.

"Wow, I'm so sorry- " I wished Edward would come back, so I didn't have to console Victoria on my own. I started tracing the fairly new scar on my wrist nervously, and she seemed to notice.

"I know who did it," she said suddenly, "And that part makes me happy." Victoria appeared to have a mad gleam in her eyes that I had never noticed before and as the passion in her voice grew, she began to scare me. "Wanna know whose fault it was?"

"W-What? Who's?" I quivered. She leaned forward suddenly and growled,

"Yours."

"What?!" I shrieked jumping up. This girl was actually mad. "I have no idea what you are talking about, and honestly, you're scaring me!" Edward, Edward, Edward. Please hurry. Victoria grabbed my arm and brought my wrist to her face, examining the scar. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Suddenly everything clicked.

"You're James' mate!" I gasped, completely thunderstruck.

"Mmm," She responded. "I'm sorry, Isabella Swan, that you will have to pay for your mates mistakes," and with that her skin seemed to melt away revealing pale, stone hard, glistening skin. Her brown eyes rolled into the back of her head, and when she put them right again, they where bright red. She must have had the gift of looking human. She even fooled Edward on the one, short occasion that they met. It had all happened so fast. Terror and adrenaline where coursing through my veins. I felt weighed down with pure shock. "An eye for an eye seems the best solution to me," she said. Before I could even think of something as simple as running, though I would still have no chance, Victoria pounced. Teeth bared, she sank them into the same spot James had bitten me. A blasting scream erupted from my lips as I felt the venom hit my skin, my blood. My frantic heart thundered away its remaining seconds. Edward was the last thing I thought about before I succumbed and went over the edge of no return, shrieking into the sunset.

* * *

**Review to let me know what you thought. Love it/hate it/indifferent? I want to know! The Chapters will be longer than this (not too long I promise! Just long enough!)**


	2. The Death of a Soul

Chapter 2- Awake

Pain. Fire. Burning. Torture. No combination of words can quite describe the feeling. It was like being burned alive, no worse, much worse. The pain should have ebbed away somewhat quickly and you should enter sweet death before long. This was agony. I wasn't dying. Why wasn't I dying? It was like burning alive but the agony and pain never receded, I wasn't dying, so the anguish prolonged. Once my mind could start to form thoughts besides fire, burning, death, I realize that this could mean only one thing. Victoria hadn't killed me. I was transforming into a vampire. But why? She made it clear that I was to die. Edward, I resolved. Edward came back. Edward rescued me again. I was finally getting what I wanted, but at what price? I thought about all the ones I loved that I could never see again. Renee, Charlie, my school friends, and Jacob. I hadn't seen Jacob in forever, something seemed wrong with him the last few weeks, he wasn't returning my phone calls. I heard something move. Something seemed to click within me. I could suddenly sense my surroundings. I seemed to be on a cool surface that did nothing to stop the burning, though it seemed to have receded from my hands and feet now. I felt my fingers jerk.

"Bella," said a strangled voice. Edward. "Bella, honey, can you hear me?" I wanted to answer his heart wrenching voice, but I refused. If I tried I would have screamed, putting him in more pain than I'm sure he was in. I would not talk until my paralyzing agony was over.

"Carlisle, I think her finger's twitched," Edward mumbled. Carlisle entered the room in a second and I could sense him bending over me.

"She's clearing up, see. She is going to be okay." Edward let out a gust of air.

"I thought she was dead. I would have never forgiven myself. I was already planning…"

"The Volturi. I saw Edward. Idiot. Don't you ever consider that again." Right on Alice, I thought, as she skipped into the room with Jasper. I didn't exactly know what Volturi was, but I didn't like the way Alice made it sound. Just then the pain finally receded from everywhere and fueled into my heart. It thundered louder than ever and the burn, to my astonishment, intensified.

"Esme, Emmett, Rose, It's time," I heard Carlisle say in a quiet voice, though they obviously heard.

As I heard three more pairs of feet enter the room I felt my heart sear for one last fleeting moment, glug once, twice, skip a beat, then stop altogether. It was time. My eyes snapped open.

------------- 3 Days earlier ((EDWARDS POV))

It had been four agonizing hours. Endless. I had gone on a quick hunt with Jasper. Elk. Lovely. It is one of the more foul tasting animals I've tried through the years, but it was worth it. Eating closer to home meant that I would get to see my Bella sooner. I finally reached the woods behind Bella's house and slowed a fraction. I smiled to myself knowing that I would see Bella's face in just a few seconds. Right then, smiling to myself like a fool, was when I heard it. Something was wrong. I heard a soft voice say, "An eye for an eye seems the best solution to me," then a scream that made me instantly terrified. Bella, my Bella, was in mortal danger. I was in her living room faster than you could imagine. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the perfume of a vampire. One I didn't recognize. I was petrified when I saw Bella on the ground, with this vampire feeding on her. I instantly attacked. I threw her off Bella who had stopped screaming and took up a protective stance in front of her. _Bella Bella Bella. She will be okay. I just have to suck the poison out. Just like last time. She will be okay. I will protect her._ This fiery haired woman could only be one person. James' mate. How did I not sense her? I backed the red head out of the house and into the woods. She looked as though she were about to dart.

"Stay, please stay, don't you know who I am? I killed James." She screamed in rage and charged, a little carelessly. I sunk my teeth into her arm and with a _crack_ like a splitting rock, a chunk of her arm ripped off. This time she shrieked in agony and I pounced in her distraction. This time she tried to jump out of the way but I caught her leg. With another _crack_ part of her leg was gone. She stood shakily, and very unbalanced. I ripped a tree out by the roots and pummeled it into small logs. I swerved another one of her wild charges. We began a dance of frantic twirls and jumps as we both tried to get a piece of one another. As we dance nearer the pile I grabbed a piece of wood and struck it against a fairly bigger log. I caused enough friction in one strike to start a fire. The woman's eyes bulged and I saw the fear in them. Distracted once again, I grabbed her arm and cleaved it from her shoulder. I threw it into the fire and she screeched in agony and shock. We danced faster and faster around the fire. She missed my arm by millimeters when _SNAP_ I sunk my teeth into her throat and pulled, spitting her into the fire. She dropped to the ground. Twitching and writhing with pain. I grabbed her body and swung it around until she was engulfed in flames. I was already running back to the house.

"Bella. Bella! I'm going to make the pain go away. Just like last time." I lifted her wrist to my mouth.

"NO EDWARD!" Alice ran in, Carlisle close behind her.

"You'll kill her, I saw it!"

"Then what am I suppose to do?!"

"Edward, it's too late. I'm sorry my son, but she is going to be one of us now."

"NO! I can stop it! I did it last time! Bella!"

"It's been too long Edward!"

"We're not questioning your will to stop Edward," Carlisle said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "But she has been here too long, the venom has already spread too much. By the time you would have sucked out all the venom, you would have taken too much blood. She would die for sure." I looked into Bella's face and I felt mine contort into a mask of pain.

"I tried. I'm so sorry Bella." I whispered. "I tried so hard to save your soul."


	3. Victim Number 1

**Sorry I took a little longer than I wanted to to post this! It was written a while ago idk why I never posted. Thank you so much for the reviews I read them all and appreciated the feedback! On to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Victim #1

My eye's snapped open and the first thing I saw was Alice eagerly leaning toward me. _Whoosh_ I was on my feet, back against the wall, and a distinctive, guttural growl escaped my lips.

"Get back Alice," Jasper said leaping into a protective stance in front of her. Anger raged within me as I saw his stance and I crouched.

"Bella," Edwards unmistakably velvet voice whispered. I turned my head sharply to meet his gaze and was shocked to see that through my new eyes, I was finally seeing the extent of Edwards's true splendor. I stood up, head tilted to the side as I watched his face, full of anxiety.

"I love you," I said in a shockingly majestic, sing song voice that certainly did not belong to me before. The creases in his forehead smoothed and he beamed the most dazzling smile I had ever seen.

"As I love you, my dearest Bella," he walked forward slowly, one hand outstretched. I felt a growl deep within my chest but held it back. The mere fact that I almost growled at Edward had me horrified. I fought against the unnecessary nervousness and raised my hand slowly to meet his. I felt soft, warm fingers intertwine with mine and I gasped. Edward flashed me one of his half smiles as he saw the astonishment on my face. "Surely you didn't think I would still seem hard as stone to you love." I had never thought about it before.

"Huh," was all I can say before smiling, "I like it."

"I like it too, now I don't have to worry about hurting you." I couldn't take the distance anymore and flung my arms around Edward with more force than I could have ever dreamed I was capable of.

"Easy Bella, ow. I guess you're the one that has to worry about hurting me now." Emmet and I laughed and it sounded like the chime of bells. I froze and stopped laughing abruptly.

"The voice is going to take some getting used to."

"As opposed to the fact that everything else about you has remained the same," Alice said sarcastically as she danced around Jasper's protective arms beaming.

"Alice, is now the time?"

"Let me have my fun Edward," Alice quipped as she dragged what appeared to be a covered mirror to rest before me. "Ready for this Bella?"

"Uh I guess so Alice." She tore the cloth from the mirror and I was immediately confronted with a new person, staring back at me. Her eyes were bright red and her face was perfect.

"I'm beautiful. I don't look anything like myself."

"Beautiful? You're gorgeous!" Alice Squealed, Rosalie and Esme smiled behind her.

"You were always gorgeous Bella," Edward said winding his arms around me. As I stared at myself closer I realized that, in a way, I could still find myself on this strangers face. My heavy mahogany hair was exactly the same, I could see something there in the shape of my eyes, and even in the perfection of my vampire face, my upper lip was slightly bigger than my lower one. I saw Edward watching me from the reflection in the mirror and I turned to face him.

"Edward. Kiss me?" He hesitated, judging my composure before he leaned down and placed his now soft lips on mine. It was slow and familiar at first but suddenly became more than I ever knew was possible. We clutched to each other tighter and my hands wound into his hair. His lips, for the first time, parted mine and he explored my mouth with his tongue.

"_Hem hem_. Well then." Emmett alleged from the corner of the room. We broke apart slightly embarrassed.

"I knew you've been holding out on me," I chided.

"Sorry love, it was necessary before," he smirked.

"You must be hungry Bella," Carlisle said stepping forward. My throated fired up in pure paining ache. My hand clasped to my throat.

"Is that what that is?!"

"You should go hunt, and then discuss our situation."

"What situation?"

"Bella we weren't exactly planning on changing you yet. We need to figure out what we are going to say to your father and everybody else in town.

"Charlie!" I screeched, how could I forget my family so fast, my friends? What was I going to do about all of them? Charlie, Renee, Jacob, Angela? I felt the sensation of tears coming to my eye's but nothing welled up, spilled over.

"Bella honey don't panic we will figure something out, you need to worry about your thirst right now," Edward said giving me a squeeze. I reared back and growled viciously. He backed off immediately and I sagged.

"I'm so- I'm so sorry. What's wrong with me?" My ringing voice wailed.

"It's okay, you are doing better than I would have expected, don't panic now Bella. Let's go hunt."

"Yes," I sniffed, "Let's."

We were running. It was the most exulting feeling that I had ever experienced. I was experiencing the rush I had plainly seen on Edwards face…though cloudy the memories were… when I was human. It was with pure elation that I sprinted past Edward laughing that I, Bella Swan, could outrun Edward, the fastest vampire I had ever met! I closed my eyes only to find that I really didn't need them at all. I could wind around the trees of the forest without looking, my other newly sharp senses taking over. My eyes remained shut as I felt the warm wind dancing in my hair. I heard Edward far behind me call, "Bella, stop, come back!" His urgent voice confused me. It worried me. I dug my heels into the earth and stopped instantly. My feet carved a six inch hole into the mossy terrain.

"Edward? What-" But I never finished my pressing reply, for in the instant that I whipped around to face his direction, wind from the east blew across my face. I inhaled deeply the most beautiful aroma, and I wanted it. I wanted it so bad that the fire reared in my throat. As if on auto-pilot, my feet chose to defy Edwards's wishes, and trace the scent. I heard Edward groan behind me and begin to follow, I could tell he was trying to catch up, but my mind seemed to detach from my body. Nothing else mattered in that moment. I would find my prize, and then see what Edward wanted. I was getting closer, I knew it. The smell was becoming denser, more concentrated. That's when I began to hear them. Someone was screaming. A woman. A chilling scream that would have stopped my heart if it were still beating. Everything clicked then though I still hadn't slowed an inch. I was already hunting. I was hunting people. Humans. Who I was mere days ago. I slowed considerably, but still, not enough for Edward to catch me.

"NOO! PLEASE NO! HELP!" I was getting closer to the screams of terror and agony. Curiosity plus the raging ache in my throat got the best of me and I couldn't stop. I broke through a clearing of trees to see a single shabby cottage. I could sense three..heartbeats? One a soft flutter, one a frantic, broken pounding, and one that was thumping quite steadily. All too soon I heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot ring sharply through my ears. This more than anything, froze me in my tracks. Halfway into the clearing, I listened for the pounding heart, and heard none. The front door was thrown open and a man went hurtling through. I had never felt more hatred in my life. He paused as he saw me and his eyes bulged.

"You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen! Pity.." Though half a field away I could smell alcohol on his breath and see his beady, bloodshot eyes. He slowly raised the gun in his hand. Before I knew what I was doing I pounced. When he looked at me, the wind had blown, and I felt the heat coursing under his skin, pulsing heavily at his neck. Thirst frenzied before me mixed with shock and outrage. I lost my composure. My lips curled back exposing my teeth and I growled as I leapt at him. Edward skidded frantically into the clearing as I sank my teeth into my first victim.

* * *

**Review review review my dears! It'll def be more incentive for me to update faster. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Gaurdian Angel

**Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the comments keep em coming for some motivation! =)**

* * *

_**Ch 4 Guardian Angel**_

I was kneeling. Covered in blood. Utterly silent and frozen as stone. As the longing thirst washed out of my system a feeling of absolute horrification set in. I was a murderer. I committed the murder that only a few months ago, was attempted on myself. I felt strong arms pulling me off the ground. I turned around to face Edward waiting for my eyes to start leaking. The sensation was building, but my new body had no tears to give.

"Bella, I'm so sorry it was all my f-"

"Don't. Please don't say it's your fault."

"But-"

"Don't you dare say it's your fault Edward," I snarled. I sounded terrifying. "It is my fault, only my fault. I ran too far. I didn't turn back when you told me to. I never stopped."

"Please don't beat yourself up Bella you are a newborn _vampire_ and he just murdered a woman."

"And I just murdered him. Doesn't that make me just as atrocious?" In that moment there was a cry. I became aware of the fact that the fluttering heart was still beating within the tiny cottage. The cry was the unmistakable cry of an infant. My eyes bulged as I looked at Edward who stiffened for a second.

"Bella. Stay here, I'll be right back."

"No dice, I wanna go too." Edward looked pointedly behind my shoulder and I slumped a little.

"I will never make that mistake again," I vowed, "and I'm full anyways," I grumbled disgustedly. Edward kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes numbly.

"Okay," he whispered, "let's check it out." As we made our way across the rest of the field to the house the crying intensified. Edward pushed open the door and I stepped in first. The woman I had heard pleading for her life was on the ground near the door. She was very young, early twenties at the most. Shot in the chest. Broken and gone. I could hear nothing in the form of a heartbeat. My stomach dropped, I couldn't look. I strode past her to a bassinet in the far corner of the room. I peeked in curiously. The baby had stopped wailing the moment I peered through the hangings and watched me curiously. She was absolutely beautiful. Big brown eyes. They were chocolaty, like mine had been. It made me smile.

"Poor little sweetheart." I reached in but felt Edward's calm hands still mine.

"Are you sure you can handle the proximity?"

"Yes."

"Be very, very gentle, you don't know how strong you are yet." I sighed in surrender.

"Fine I guess you're right." I let my hands drop to my sides. Edward reached around me and scooped up the child, a morose expression upon his face.

"You're going to have a difficult life ahead of you now little-"

"Renesmee."

"What?" Edward looked confused.

"Her name is Renesmee, look. It's embroidered on the blanket here."

"Renesmee then," he finished. Upon hearing her name little Renesmee blinked inquisitively, her eyes were exquisite. Too aware for the age she must be. She hiccoughed and contentedly stuffed her little foot right into her mouth. I smiled. It was adorable watching Edward holding a baby. The thought threw me off. I never considered children. I wasn't really one for babysitting when I was younger. I had enough trouble just looking after Renee. "We better go."

"What? Edward we can't leave her here. What if nobody comes looking for days?"

"I know we can't. I'll just take care of the incident outside, we'll dial 911, and we're out of here." Before I could comment, Edward was out the door "taking care of my incident," while I just stared off into space. When I looked down the infants eyes were trained on mine, interested. My hands twitched toward her but I let them fall again. 'This isn't a big deal, I can do this.' I was still nervous and so I compromised. I slowly leaned in to the crib. The scent enveloped my senses but I noticed that the burning I dreaded in my throat barely ached. Gentle, and as softly as I could, I placed a kiss on the little girls forehead. "I'll watch over you Renesmee," I whispered. Her little fingers wound through the ends of my hair. If she was tugging I couldn't tell.

"Bella, I called the Emergency Services, we have to go." Edward didn't say anything about the transaction he surely heard as I slowly walked over and placed my hand in his. He kissed me once, taking my breath away even now as a vampire, and we walked a little faster than human pace for the trees. I could hear siren's in the distance.

*****One Year Later*****

* * *

**Lemme Know what you think! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
